1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cribbage games and more particularly pertains to a new game of cribbage and method of playing the same for adding an additional element of strategy to cribbage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cribbage games is known in the prior art. More specifically, cribbage games heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,883; U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,666; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 375,762; U.S. Pat. No. 780,937; and U.S. Pat. No. 1,583,488.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new game of cribbage and method of playing the same. The inventive device includes a game board having a plurality of predetermined positions defining parallel scoring tracks. Each of the predetermined positions comprises a hole extending into the game board. Each of the tracks is generally circular. The tracks are divided into a plurality of sections each of the sections having a plurality of predetermined positions therein. Each of the sections has a first position. A plurality of action indicia radially extends from a central portion of the game board. Each of the action indicia extends toward and acts upon one of the first positions. A deck of cards and a plurality of pairs of pegs are used for playing conventional cribbage. Players play according to the rule of cribbage but follow the action indicia when a peg lands in one of the first positions. The player to first complete the scoring track wins the game.
In these respects, the game of cribbage and method of playing the same according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of adding an additional element of strategy to cribbage.